


Kafe Club Girlie Collection - The Jusenkyö Edition

by firewolfsg



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble is a short story of precisely 100 words. no more, no less.</p>
<p>This was suppose to be a series of drabbles leading to an MPreg Dante akin to the Crack which was my Resident Evil series "Oops", unfortunately never got that far.</p>
<p>Summary: The Sparda brothers have an unfortunate encounter with the Jusenkyö pools.</p>
<p>Written February 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kafe Club Girlie Collection - The Jusenkyö Edition

**Jusenkyö Double-take**  
Sparks flew as swords clashed in their dance for dominance. It was like a replay of their moonlit battle years ago on a misty field. The venue for this battle, however, was in China near a place called Jusenkyö.

Neither brother paid any attention to the little old man who came running out to warn them off as they approached a field which was littered with numerous little pools. That was unfortunate.

Vergil briefly seized the upper hand, sending his brother into a pool. However, when Dante emerged Vergil made a double-take.

"Er-- Bro? Since when did you have breasts?"

*~*~*~*~*

**The Price of Hilarity**  
Dante stared in horror at the alien mounds of flesh attached to his chest. "What the fuc--" He was most displeased to hear the alteration in his voice as well. His manly baritone had changed to a soprano.

Vergil thought it hilarious. His brother had turned into a sexy chick!

He really should have paid attention to his bro-- sister.

The drenched silver haired beauty had just as good an arm as a female. However, her triumphant expression changed to puzzlement, when a sodden silver haired fox climbed out of the pool she had sent her twin flying into.

*~*~*~*~*

**Oh Shit**  
"Vergil?" Dante picked up the livid fox.

"You tourists-- Always in a hurry! Always so careless…" The little old man who they had earlier ignored ambled up and gestured for Dante to follow him.

"Is-- there a way we can be restored?" Dante asked respectfully. He was well aware that this old custodian was probably the only one in a ten mile radius who could possibly know what magic had changed the brothers.

"Hot water, change back. Only temporary. Now cold water make you girl, and brother the Kitsune."

Dante's eyes went wide as the fox's eyes gleamed. "Oh shit--"

*~*~*~*~*

**Impatience**  
Dante tossed the silver fox onto dry ground and drew his sword as white mists rose around them. Within minutes, Vergil's familiar form reappeared, though he kept a pair of white furred foxy ears and a long fluffy tail.

"Dante…" Vergil raised his hand at the silver-haired girl. However, nothing happened. They blinked at each other wondering why the magical Kitsune wasn't accomplishing anything else.

The old man cuffed Vergil over the head. "Again, impatient. Pools make physical change. Give no knowledge. You want Kitsune magic, you learn."

Dante grinned as she approached to tweak her sulking brother's tail.

*~*~*~*~*

**Truce**  
By mutual consent, the brothers called a truce. They agreed to conduct their research separately, touching base twice a week to compare curse breaking notes. Neither wanted to live with the irritation as the Jusenkyö custodian suggested.

Dante refused to accept his transformation into a petite woman with a splash of cold water. Vergil could have adapted to being 'part' Kitsune, however, he hated the process of reduction first into a tiny fox form.

It had been extremely embarrassing when his 'Kitsune transformation mists' dissipated leaving him completely nude since his clothes were languishing at the bottom of the pool.

*~*~*~*~*

**Wanting to Touch**  
The summer rains kept the brothers quite damp as they made their long track back to civilisation; enough that they gave up on the hot water treatment to regain their normal form. It was honestly an awkward journey too as they regarded each other's altered appearance.

Identical twins all their lives, their current stark difference in appearance shook them up. Dante couldn't get over his brother's bigger form with its foxy ears and fluffy white tail; Vergil couldn't stop staring at Dante's curves and breasts.

However, they resolutely kept themselves from asking to touch the other 'brother's' fascinating new 'appendages'.

*~*~*~*~*

**Red Utility Bills**  
There were days when Tony Redgrave wondered why he accepted the shit Dante dealt out so regularly. All Tony said was 'hello' when he picked the man up at the airport and he got his ear chewed off.

Tony had to wonder what happened at Jusenkyö. He hoped a hot bath and a meal would put the man in a better mood. That, unfortunately, wasn't to be so.

Maybe Tony *should* have said something when he noticed the red utility bill envelopes which Dante stomped over at his apartment. On the other hand, the man did need to cool off.

*~*~*~*~*

**Scream Like a Girl**  
Tony grinned when he heard the resounding shriek from Dante's bathroom. For a fearsome demon hunter, he sure screamed like a girl over something as trivial as a cold shower.

"Tones! What the fuck happened to the hot water?!" Boy, the man's balls must have *really* shrunk with the freezing spray of water if he sounded this high pitched.

"When was the last time you paid your gas, Princes--?" Tony turned around at the sound of wet footsteps only to find himself facing a silver-haired woman.

A well endowed, dripping wet, *naked,* silver-haired *woman.*

Tony's nose started to bleed.

*~*~*~*~*

**Changing Perceptions**  
It wasn't unusual for Dante to walk around nude in his apartment even when Tony was in. It was his apartment; the hunter could do anything he damn well wanted in his home. It wasn't as if Dante had anything to be ashamed of either. They were both guys and comfortable with their own bodies.

Privately, Tony thought that Dante was offering him a free show. However, while he was interested, Tony steadfastly refused to be the bottom. Dante clearly did not want that position either.

This latest development, however, was making rather interesting and drastic changes to Tony's perceptions.

*~*~*~*~*

**Pretending Nothing's Changed**  
Dante could feel her face burning, but she unwaveringly refused to act any differently around Tony. The only deference the hunter gave to her altered physical body was the towel she'd retrieved and wrapped around her hips. Her folded arms sufficed to cover her breasts.

In Tony's defence, he neither stared nor did he ogle Dante's female body, but kept a very calm professional distance while they talked about the Jusenkyö curse.

Dante might even have believed Tony to be unaffected by his physical change, if it weren't for the persistent nosebleed and the obvious bulge in the man's pants.

*~*~*~*~*

**Fuck Buddy Preclusion**  
A long time ago, Tony had accepted the fact that while the two men were 'interested' in one another, a mutual refusal to be the bottom in a relationship precluded their ever becoming fuck buddies.

However-- Tony's normally male friend could now become a woman with a splash of cold water.

All the same, just because Dante could be a woman didn't mean he-- she'd accept a 'receiving' position in a relationship; provided anyone could persuade Dante to agree to a sexual relationship as a woman. The basta-- witch was more likely to gut a man for such a suggestion.

*~*~*~*~*

**Chance to Explore**  
Dante paid the damn gas bill, but it would still be another day before the utilities was reinstated and she could have a hot shower to be restored in a male body. She knew she should have accepted Tony's invitation to bunk in his apartment for the night and use his shower.

But-- she hadn't had a chance to really explore her 'new' body as yet. Dante had refused to conduct a physical examination of her female form while in her brother's company. Vergil had looked much too curious about the changes he had undergone with this magical sex change.

tbc ? 


End file.
